I Am Not That Girl
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Casey has it bad for Derek Venturi, so when he asks her to write a song for DRock to perform Friday night and to "make it good because Kendra will be there" she decides to write about her feelings for Derek. How will he react once he hears it?
1. The Request

A/N: I don't own Life with Derek or any of the characters

**A/N: I don't own Life with Derek or any of the characters. This fanfiction is based off the DASEY video on youtube "I'm not That Girl" by ****benjeeluvr****. Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**I'm Not That Girl**

**Chapter One – The Request **

"Hey, Case," Derek said, opening Casey's door – without knocking – and walking over to the computer where she sat working on her homework.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Casey demanded, goose bumps formed on the back of her neck as Derek placed his hand on the back of her chair.

"Yes," Derek smirked, "Of course I have _heard _of knocking. But just because you have heard that dogs live in dog houses doesn't mean you do."

"Derek!" Casey shouted as she wheeled around in her chair to face him, "What do you want?"

"Case, take a chill pill, okay, I was just kidding. Now I came in here because I need to talk business with you…"

"Isn't that Edwin's specialty?" Casey cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…yes but you see this concerns D-Rock and I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Well…considering you barged into my bedroom without knocking and basically called me a dog…"

"Case, come on!" Derek placed his hands on the back of her chair, blocking her in, "Please? Case, I was just kidding. You aren't a dog…you are more like a…half dog half human!"

"Oh, so now you're calling me a werewolf?" Casey cocked her eyebrow again.

"No…not exactly…"

"Derek, what do you want?" Casey asked impatiently.

"Okay, well D-Rock in performing at Smelly Nelly's Friday night and they want us to play a song that isn't…well…rock-ish. They want something more slow and coffeeshop-ish. You're really good at writing stuff like that so I was wondering if you would write us a song to perform Friday. You, of course, would sing it…"

"You want me to…to write my own song?" Casey could hardly believe it.

"Yeah, it's either that or no gig and this is actually a paying gig, Case."

"Alright, I'll…I'll do it. I still can't believe you want me to write my own song!"

"Hey, I don't want you to, but it's either that or no gig. Now hurry up! Start writing! Get those creative juices flowing! And remember, Case, make it good because Kendra is coming to watch us."

"Yeah, alright. I'll start on it tonight," Casey nodded as Derek walked back to the door, "You're welcome, Derek," Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, um…thanks."

Not long after he left, Casey grabbed her notebook and her pen and jumped on to her bed. She still had butterflies from Derek being in her room. For some reason she always got butterflies whenever she was around him. _Alright_, Casey thought to herself, _write a song…for Derek. And make it good because his girlfriend's going to be there. _Casey paused and felt a pang in her heart, _his girlfriend's going to be there._

**A/N: What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue it? **


	2. Hands Touch, Eyes Meet

A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews you guys

**A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews you guys! If you are concerned, don't worry, I didn't forget about Twinkle Toes. I just needed to take a break from it but don't worry. I should update that tomorrow. Also, check out my other new posts:**

**The Little Things**

**Mask**

**Not a Malfoy**

**Please read those and review as not too many people are taking interest in them. Be honest in your reviews so I can improve them. Thanks! **

**Not That Girl **

**Chapter Two – Hands Touch, Eyes Meet **

Casey stared at the blank sheet of paper. What was wrong with her? She never had writer's block – especially when it came to writing poems or songs. Letting out an exasperating groan, Casey threw herself against her bed and glared up at the ceiling.

"Case?"

"What?" Casey shouted towards the door.

"Time for dinner," Derek called.

"Oh, okay…I'll be right down."

"Case?"

"What?" Casey asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Can I come in?"

"Since when do you ask?" Casey demanded. Truth was, she liked it when she and Derek talked one-on-one. Things seemed more open and casual and less tense than when they were around other people.

"True," Derek said, opening the door, and coming in, "So have you started on the song yet?"

"Honestly?" Casey asked; he nodded, "Well, I've tried to start on the song but I just can't think of anything. It's like writer's block of something. I don't know. I've never had writer's block!"

"Case, don't freak out about it or anything. Just…just write what you feel. Be creative with it. I am actually giving you creative freedom here, Case, for once. Use it. Besides, I am sure whatever you write will be alright," Casey smiled at him, grateful for one of his rare moments of kindness.

"Thank you, Derek."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Derek rolled his eyes, "Just remember what I said, make it good because Kendra will be there watching us. I can't let her down, Case."

"Of course, I'll make it good," Casey nodded, masking the pain in her heart at the mention of Kendra with a smile.

"Great. I owe you one, Case."

"Don't worry about it," Casey shook her head, "I love writing songs. All I have to do is figure out what to write…"

"It'll come to you. Now come on, dinner's getting cold. Do you want me to fix you a doggie bowl…"

"Derek!" Casey shouted as he ran out of her room with her hot on his heels.

"Derek!" George shouted.

"Casey!" Nora snapped.

"Good of you two to decide to finally join us," George said tightly.

"Sorry," Casey and Derek mumbled.

"Are you two up to something?" Nora cocked an eyebrow.

"Derek asked me to write a song for D-Rock!" Casey said excitedly; her excitement, however, faded as she added, "Too bad I have a major case of writer's block."

"Well I am sure you'll come up with something," Nora smiled warmly at her daughter.

"I hope so," Casey said a little apprehensively.

"Yeah, I do too," Derek gave his stepsister a quick glance before turning his attention to the food on his plate.

"Derek, Casey do you two mind doing the dishes?" George asked.

"No problem," Casey smiled as she took a bite of chicken.

"I mind!" Derek snapped, "Dad!"

"Derek, you and Casey are doing the dishes, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Derek said realizing it was probably best that he didn't open his big mouth again.

After dinner, Casey began to clear the table as Derek darted towards his recliner, remote in hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Casey demanded.

"Watching hockey, why?"

"_We _are supposed to be doing the dishes. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember; that doesn't mean I'm going to do it though."

"Derek!" Casey shouted.

"Fine, whatever," Derek clicked the television off and made his way to the kitchen sink, "Are you washing or drying?"

"Umm…washing. You dry."

Casey and Derek started on the dishes in silence. Casey's heart was beating louder and faster; she silently prayed that Derek didn't hear it. Why was she like this around him? She used to dread seeing Derek now all she could think about was when they would spend time together – preferably alone. He was nicer when he was alone with her.

"So how's life in Casey Land?" Derek asked her as he dried a plate.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how's life treating you?"

"Good I guess," Casey shrugged, "Can't complain. How's life in Derek Land?"

"Good I guess. Casey, oh my gosh, what the heck is this?" Derek demanded, holding the plate in front of her face.

"A plate, Derek. And this is a kitchen. And see this, this is a spoo…"

"No, stupid, this! It's a spot! Casey McDonald missed a spot!"

"Oh shut up," Casey said, reaching for the plate.

"Oh no, I don't think so. I can't trust you with the dishes, Case…"

"Derek!" Casey shouted, "Give me the plate!"

"I don't believe I will…" Casey didn't let him finish, she grabbed the little hose by the sink's spout and aimed it at him.

"Ooh no you don't!" Derek warned but it was too late. Casey sprayed him with it, "Case!" Derek shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Casey said with mock apology, "I think I missed a spot," with that she sprayed him one more time, right in the…well you know.

"Casey!"

"Derek, do we have to go back to putting you in diapers? I thought you grew out of that last month!"

"Casey!" Derek slapped her in the leg with the towel.

"Casey! Derek!" Nora snapped. They spun around to see Nora standing right behind them, arms folded across her chest, a very angry expression on her face.

"Sorry," Casey and Derek mumbled.

"You two wash the dishes and I don't want to hear a word out of both of you!"

"Yes ma'am," Casey and Derek mumbled again.

"Good," Nora said and marched off to the living room to watch television.

Casey quietly washed the dishes and Derek quietly dried them. It wasn't long until Derek bumped Casey with his hip and she bumped him back. Derek smirked at her and she smirked back. They began to nudge and bump each other until the dishes were all clean and put away. It was then Casey thought of the first lyric of her song.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Don't Dream Too Far

A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews

**A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews.**

**Chapter Three – Don't Dream Too Far**

"Casey!" Casey turned to see Derek jogging behind her in the hallway trying to catch up to her, "Wait up!" he called.

"What, Derek?" Casey demanded, once again, faking annoyance.

"I was just wondering if you got any more of the song finished? D-Rock wants to practice it on Wednesday. Do you think it will be done by then?"

"Derek…"

"Casey," Derek said, stopping, facing her, and gently griping her shoulders, sending shivers up her spine, "Please?"

"Alright," Casey rolled her eyes, shoving Derek's hands off of her, "Whatever. I'll work on it…"

"Thanks Case," Derek put his arm around her and gave her a quick hug, I owe you one!"

"Yeah," Casey said, "You do," but he was already down the hallway, "Hey!" Casey called after him as he turned the corner. She ran to catch up with him but when she rounded the corner she saw him…with Kendra in his arms. They were laughing and talking and it was at that moment Casey knew the other lyrics to her song.

"Kendra baby, Casey is going to write D-Rock's song for the gig at Smelly Nelly's Friday night," Derek said.

"Aw, Casey," Kendra cooed, "That is great! Are you excited? Do you have an idea of what you're going to write? Can I read it?"

"I have an idea," Casey plastered on a smile, "But you'll have to wait until Friday to hear it."

Casey cringed as Kendra gave a fake laugh. Dismissing herself, she walked back over to her locker. _If I were Derek's girlfriend, I wouldn't fake laugh. I would laugh at every joke he made and it wouldn't even be forced. If I were Derek's girlfriend, I wouldn't cling to him. Doesn't she know he hates clingy girls? If I were Derek's girlfriend, I wouldn't kiss him in public. She should see how much Derek hates PDA. If I were Derek's girlfriend, I would be perfect. I would listen to him, I would do whatever he asked. I'd be perfect for him. _Casey bit her lip when she realized the thoughts she had just had, _and if I were Derek's girlfriend, I'd be true to myself. I wouldn't loose sight of who I am. _And it was then the second lyric came to her.

"Hey, Case!" Derek said, walking into her bedroom that afternoon.

"Hey!" Casey put down her novel and smiled up at him, "What's up?"

"Not much," he shrugged and it was then Casey mentally slapped herself for acting so glad to see him.

"I mean," She quickly corrected, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Okay, look if it's about the song, it's almost done…"

"Nah, it isn't about that," Derek sat down at the foot of her bed, "It's…it's something bigger."

"Bigger?" Casey quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and you're the only person I can talk to about this."

Casey couldn't contain the rush of joy that consumed her. Derek needed to talk to her! And she was the only person he could talk to! He didn't go to Kendra…he went to _her_.

"Okay," Casey said calmly, "What is it?"

"You know how Friday we're performing our song?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have a plan."

"A plan? This can't be good," Casey teased.

"It is! See, we need a singer to sing your song, right?"

"Right," Casey said, her eyes widening in hope.

"So…I was wondering if…if you think it'd be okay if I asked Kendra to sing it."

"Kendra?" Casey practically chocked, "_Kendra_?"

"Yeah. She's got a great voice and she said she really wants to be a part of D-Rock."

"Kendra?"

"Kendra. We've established that already, Space Case. Now, I was wondering if you could have the song by Tuesday."

"You said Wednesday."

"But Kendra really wants to look over it."

"But I don't have it. I have two lyrics so far, Derek!"

"But Kendra needs it!"

"Derek, you…you can't ask this of me! I have schoolwork and two tests to study for. I don't have time to stay up all night working on your stupid song for your stupid gig!"

"So now this is just a stupid gig!"

"Yes, yes it is!"

"You know what, Casey; I should have never asked you to write my song!"

"You know what, Derek; I wish you had never asked me to write your song!"

"Then don't write it!"

"Fine, I won't! Kendra can write it! Kendra can sing it! Hell, Kendra can get a frickin' record label for it, I don't care!"

"Whatever," Derek rolled his eyes before leaving the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Casey sighed, wiped a tear away, and pulled out her spiral notebook. She had to finish the song. If not for Derek, for herself. She had to finish it and nothing else mattered.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it sucks but I was rushed so please be kind in reviewing. **


	4. The Song

Chapter Four – The Song

**Chapter Four – The Song**

"Der-bear!" Casey grimaced upon hearing the front door open and Kendra's ever-so-unpleasant voice.

"Hey, Kendra," Casey pictured Derek giving her a half-wave. He hated her squeal and he hated being called 'Der-Bear.' It astounded Casey how Kendra couldn't pick up on that small detail.

"I have the song!"

"Great," Derek said, "Come on in and we'll rehearse it."

Casey looked from her book at the scene in the living room. Kendra was adjusting the microphone, Sam was tuning his guitar, Ralph…well, Ralph was hitting himself in the head with his drumsticks.

"Guys! My head sounds hallow!" Casey couldn't contain a snicker.

"I wonder why that could possibly be, Ralph," Sam rolled his eyes, "Hey, Case."

"Hey, Sam," Casey gave him a little wave from the dining room table where she was currently reading a book and spying on the rehearsal. She just couldn't resist. If the song was a disaster, and Casey knew it most likely was, she wasn't going to be there to miss it.

"Sam, focus!" Derek's shout interrupted them and Sam shrugged innocently and returned to tuning the guitar. Kendra tapped the microphone several times.

"Testing…testing…testing…one…two…three…testing."

Casey thought she was surly going to throw up all over the dining room table if Kendra didn't shut her trap. Seriously, they were inside the house. Was a working microphone really necessary?

"Okay guys; remember we're doing this to the beat of You Said It Was Over."

Casey looked up again. Did she hear that right? They were using the music to her song, "It Wasn't Over." Derek hated that song before they amped it up. Coffee-house music or not, Casey was surprised he had chosen her music for it. Her surprised turned quickly into nausea when Kendra started to sing:

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_You are perfect_

_I am perfect _

_We are perfect_

_Perfect skin_

_Perfect hair_

_Perfect looks_

_Perfect life_

_We are perfect_

_I love you_

_I love you _

_I love you_

_You are hot_

_You are hot like the sun_

_And the sun is in the sky_

_Like God_

_And you are my god_

_I worship you_

_You are perfect_

_I am perfect_

_We are perfect_

Casey couldn't help but snicker silently into her book. She covered her mouth with her book so as not to be seen by the others. Derek, she noticed, was in a worse off state. He looked like he was going to blow chunks. Sam and Ralph just kept looking at each other. Casey noticed Sam mouth the words 'What the hell?' to Ralph which only caused her silent laughter to increase.

"Something funny, Case?" Derek asked from the living room.

"Just my book," Casey smiled.

"Uh-huh," Derek rolled his eyes, knowing certainly well she was laughing at Kendra.

"What did you think, Der-Bear?" Kendra cooed.

"It was…good," Derek smiled, "Best song I've ever heard."

"Really?" Kendra's face lit up.

"Yes. You have the makings to become a great songwriter someday."

"And my singing?"

Casey couldn't wait to hear his next lie.

"It was beautiful. Like a…like an angel."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together and Derek winced. Casey took it upon herself to add to his misery. She made her way over to the band and smiled sweetly at them.

"Kendra," Casey cooed, "I love your song. You did a great job and you are such a great singer. I am so glad I declined the offer. Clearly, you are better for this."

"Aw, that is so humble of you, Case," Kendra fussed as Casey wondered who'd exactly given _her _permission to call her 'Case.'

"Aw, it's no big deal, really. D-Rock is far better off with this song and your voice than my song and my voice. I have homework to get started on but I'll see you Friday night, okay? I wouldn't miss this performance for the world," Casey grinned as she headed up the stairs.

Not long after, Kendra announced she had to leave. Something came up involving a manicure appointment at four that she just couldn't miss. After she left, the verbal attacks – mostly aimed at Derek – began.

"D, you can _not_ be serious!" Sam hissed.

"Dude, she was _awful_!" Ralph laughed, "Sounded like a dead cat dying!"

"Ralph, think about what you just said for a moment, think real hard," Sam rolled his eyes, "A _dead_ cat _dying_. Think about it. Anyways, Derek, you seriously can't think that _she_ is a better singer than Casey! And her song was terrible!"

"I admit," Derek said, "She is…different."

"_Different_! Derek, _Ralph_ is different! You don't see him singing about being vain and worshiping the sun!"

"You do know she was talking about me in that song, right?" Derek asked.

"That's still not a good excuse for a lousy song, D!"

"So what do you suggest I do, Sam, huh?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, you don't know either!"

"Hey!" Ralph shouted, "I resent that!"

"Resent what?" Derek asked.

"Being called different."

"Ralph," Sam said calmly, "That was like three minutes ago. We're talking about how horrible Kendra is now."

"Oh, yeah!" Ralph nodded, "She's horrible. And ugly!"

"That's my girl you're talking about!" Derek roared.

"Derek," Sam shook his head, "You gotta do something about this. We can't perform with Kendra. We'd be booed off the stage!"

"So what do I do? Go ask _Casey_ to come back? I'd rather gouge out my eyes!"

"Derek, Casey is our only hope," Sam said truthfully, "Now, I'll break it to Kendra if you get Casey to come back."

"Be prepared for crying and screaming," Derek warned him, "Wait, who am I kidding? You dated _Casey_! Of course you're used to lots of cryin' and screamin'!"

"So that's a yes?" Sam asked, hopefully cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever," Derek shrugged.

After Sam and Ralph left, Derek collapsed into his chair. Now for the hard part…convincing Casey to come back. For a second he thought it'd just be easier to break the news to Kendra.

**A/N: I know it's short but I only had five minutes to work on it today (literally) and I really didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I hope you enjoyed this ch. **


	5. Casey's Song

A/N: PLEASE READ: Today I checked my fanfictions and saw one of my Harry Potter stories received a bad review

**A/N: PLEASE READ: Today I checked my fanfictions and saw one of my Harry Potter stories received a bad review. This guy came on cursing me, my writing, and my story. He basically told me I had no business writing. I want you guys to be honest in your reviews, am I a bad writer? I know I am not the best but I'd rather hear the honest truth than "oh cute!" and "oh that derek!" I mean, I like all reviews but my self esteem really took a beating. I just really want to know the truth. Thank you. **

**Chapter Five – Casey's Song**

Derek smiled as he yanked open Casey's bedroom door and flipped the light switch on. Of course, he was greeted by her usual, "Der-_ek_!"

"Morning, sunshine," Derek grinned.

"What is this?" Casey asked, indicating the tray he was holding in his hands, "Breakfast in bed for my _favorite _stepsister from her _favorite _stepbrother."

"Well tell Edwin I said thank you."

"Edwin is not capable of making such a wonderful, delectable breakfast. See, we have scrabbled eggs with low-cal Swiss cheese sprinkled on top, a cinnamon bran muffin, a bowl of blackberries, and a cup of coffee with two spoons of fat free milk and one spoon of sugar. Everything you love at your disposable. Enjoy!"

"Derek…did you spit in it or something?"

"Case," Derek looked hurt, "Do you think that if I do something nice for you, I must have done something bad?"  
"Yes," Casey nodded, truthfully.

"Just eat your breakfast."

"If I die of food poisoning, Derek…"

"You're not."

"So are you going to tell me why exactly you did this?" Casey asked, taking a bite of her eggs, "And don't say you felt like it. I know you, Derek Venturi. You want something."

"No, it's not like that. See Case, I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have…"

"Wait a sec; Derek Venturi? Apologizing?"

"Shut up and let me finish," Derek glared at her, "I shouldn't have told Kendra to sing the song without asking you first. I mean, I didn't know that you to sing it that bad!"

"Bad_ly_," Casey corrected.

"Badly," Derek rolled his eyes, "If I knew you wanted to sing it, I'd have let you."

"Oh, I see what this is," Casey pointed her fork in his direction, "You think Kendra's song and singing sucks and you are trying to get me to come back on board, huh?"

"Case…"

"I'm sorry, Derek but you're going to have to do better than breakfast in bed if you _really _want me to come back."

"Case…"

"And my eggs aren't done."

"Damn it, Casey!" Derek growled, taking the tray from her.

"Wait, I'll eat the muffin though."

"You drive me crazy, Casey!" Derek growled.

"Yeah, well it wasn't a far drive," Casey smirked, stealing one of Derek's lines.

* * *

"Did you ask her?" Sam asked that day at school. The trio – Derek, Sam, and Ralph stood at Derek's locker discussing their weekend plans and how they were going to celebrate their first big gig. Derek had been trying to keep the subject of conversation to their celebration. He wasn't in the mood for Sam's berating.

"Ask who what?" Derek asked.

"Don't be stupid," Sam snapped.

"Stupid is a mean word," Ralph scolding, wagging his finger in Sam's face.

"I'm sorry, Ralph," Sam said calmly, "I'm just upset with Derek right now. Now, Derek, did you ask Casey or not?"

"Did you tell Kendra yet?"

"No. I will tell her when you tell Casey. I'm not going to tell her we don't need her and then have Casey say no. I am making sure we have all our bases covered."

"I'll tell Casey when you tell Kendra."

"Oh, and who do we get to sing if we get rid of Kendra and Casey says no?"

"Me," Derek said plainly.

"I'd rather have Kendra," Ralph rolled his eyes.

"So how do I ask her, huh?" Derek demanded, "I made her frickin' breakfast in bed!"

"And she still said no?"

"Yes."

"So she said yes?" Ralph asked.

"No."

"So she said no?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you said no."

"I said no meaning yes."

"No meaning _yes_?"

"Ralph!" Derek shouted, "Sam, get him out of here, he's giving me a headache. I'm going to find Casey and try…try to be…to be…to be…ni…ni…ni…"

"Nice?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"Good luck, you'll need it," Sam smirked, pulling Ralph away who was still contemplating the meaning of 'no meaning yes.'

Derek sighed, leaned against his locker, and ran a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to be nice to Casey? Wasn't breakfast in bed nice enough? The girl was going to give him a frickin' aneurysm trying to come up with ways to be nice to her. _God, please, if you really do exist, help me to be nice to Casey._ As if a miracle straight from heaven, Casey walked by at that moment and tripped. Her bag spilled out all over the hall. Derek smirked, _thank you!_

"Casey?" Derek hurried over to where she was kneeling, hurrying to pick up her things as everyone around her laughed.

"Leave me alone, Derek," she barked. Derek noticed how red her cheeks were and he almost felt sorry for her embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you," Derek picked up some of things and handed them to Casey as she stuffed them back into her bag.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I guess I'm living up to my name, huh?"

_Damn it! _Derek inwardly groaned. It was the perfect opportunity for a "Klutzilla" remark but if he wanted to keep his friendship with Sam and Ralph and keep D-Rock together, the comment would have to wait.

"Nah," Derek shook his head, mentally kicking himself, "Anyone could have tripped. Hell, I could have tripped!"

"Sure," Casey smiled meekly.

"Look, Case, can we talk? About Friday night?"

"Derek, I already told you, D-Rock is better without me. After all, Kendra's song was…"

"A piece of shit?"

"No…"

"Because it is. Case, D-Rock is going to be laughed off the stage if we use her!"

"And it won't for my song?"

"No. Case, you're a great singer and a great songwriter. No one would dare laugh at you."

"Thanks," Casey smiled. She loved the rare moments when Derek was sweet to her, even if it was for his own profit.

"Please, do it for me, Case."

"You?"

"Or Sam or Ralph or for the sake of D-Rock I really don't care, just please do it!"

"Derek Venturi, begging?" Casey cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up, this is already a completely humiliating."

"Yeah just don't get on your knees and bed me. Now _that _would be a complete and total loss of dignity."

"Well…if it makes you feel better, I would if it'd make you come back."

"So you'd be willing to crawl on your knees and beg me just for me to come back?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Casey smiled, "I'll come back."

"Thanks!" Derek hugged her before quickly pulling away, "Uhhh…practice is after school at our house today."

"I'll be there," Casey smiled, as Derek quickly walked over to Sam and Ralph. She shivered. How was it she always got goosebumps whenever Derek touched her?

* * *

Casey hurried downstairs to find Derek, Sam, and Ralph setting everything up in the living room.

"Hey guys," she smiled and waved.

"Casey, hi," Sam blushed.

"Hi, Ralph."

"Casey…when someone says no, does it mean yes?"

"Huh?"

"Just ignore him," Derek shook his head, "Okay, the microphone is right there. We'll start whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready," Casey said confidently, "I'm ready."

Lifting the piece of notebook paper to the mike, Casey began to sing:

_**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl**_

_**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl**_

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in**_

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl**_

_**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...**_

_**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...**_

At first, no one said anything. The living room was dead silent and Casey began to feel nauseous. Maybe singing that song was a bad idea. Now everyone knew she liked Derek. It was out in the open. Well…unless they were too idiotic to realize who she had been writing about but come on, even Ralph wasn't that dumb!

"So," Casey asked nervously, "What'd you think?"  
"That was beautiful, Casey," Sam smiled, "What did you guys think? Come on, you have to agree that that was so much better than 'hot like the sun' right?"  
"She didn't even sound like a dead cat dying!" Ralph grinned.

"Thank you, Ralph. That's…sweet."

"You're welcome. Derek, what'd you think?"  
"It…it was okay," Derek shrugged.

"Okay?" Sam's eyes widened, "D that song was amazing!"

"Hey, I didn't say it was bad or anything! I said it was okay."

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes, "I liked it, Casey."

"Thank you, Sam," Casey said, despite his complement, her heart still felt as though it had sunken to her stomach, "I…I have to start on my homework but thank you Sam, Ralph," Casey nodded to the two of them, "for the sweet compliments. I will see you tomorrow."

"Derek!" Sam hissed once Casey's door slammed shut, "What the hell?"  
"What the hell do you mean what the hell?"  
"I mean, why'd you say that to her?"

"I said it was okay."

"Derek, her song was amazing. I thought you'd at least say something nice to her about it."

"Sam, this is me that we're talking about. Saying it was okay _was _nice."

"Her song deserves better than that, D. It also deserves better than us doing it. It deserves so much more than that. So does Casey."

"I made her breakfast in bed, I picked up her stuff for her when she was Klutzilling it, _and _I told her that her song was okay."

"Well I think you hurt her feelings," Ralph said gently.

"Ralph!" Derek snapped, "No one asked you!"

"Derek!" Sam cut in, "Don't talk to Ralph like that. Find someone else to take whatever your dealing with out on but don't take it out on Ralph and do _not _take it out on Casey and her song!"

"Whatever. I'll talk to her, happy?"

"Yes," Sam nodded curtly, "Ralph and I are leaving. Give us a call once you make things right with Case."

"Fine," Derek mumbled as Ralph and Sam left. Sighing, he made his way upstairs. He heard Casey moving around in her room. At least she wasn't crying. He couldn't deal with that.

"Casey?" Derek asked, knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Casey snapped. Okay, a crying Casey was definitely better than an angry Casey. The last thing Derek needed was another hairbrush hurled at his head. She'd already done that once.

"I came to talk to you…about your song."

"You hated it."

"I didn't hate it. Look, can I come in?"

"No," Casey said. Derek didn't listen, "I said no!"

"Yeah and you should know by now that I don't listen. So, let's talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well I don't care because we're going to talk rather you like it or not," Derek shouted, making Casey shut up really quickly. She had never seen Derek that way and figured it'd be best to just let him say what he wanted to say, "Look…I liked it."

"What?"

"I liked your song, Casey."

"Thank you."

"That guy's lucky you know," Derek said calmly, "Any guy would be to have a girl write a song like that for him. I hope he's there to hear it tomorrow night."

"He will be."

"Good. Maybe then he'll realize he's being an idiot and missing out on a great girl," Derek smiled.

"I don't know," Casey bit her lip, "He is pretty stupid."

"Oh, so you wrote it about Ralph!"

"No," Casey laughed, "You got to stop making fun of him."

"But it's fun!" Derek pouted, "So your guy, he'll be there right?"

"Yeah. I just hope he realizes that he's the one in the song."

"Come on, Casey. No guy is _that _stupid!" Derek rolled his eyes before making up some excuse about having to call Sam.

Casey flopped down on her bed as Derek left. _There is one guy that is _that _dumb, Derek Venturi – you. _

**A/N: So what'd you think? Will Derek realize it's him? What's going to happen to Kendra? Will Ralph ever get his answers to "no meaning yes?" You'll have to keep reading to find out. Also, I should tell you, the song is from Wicked. I didn't write it. Anyways, please leave a review…an HONEST review. Oh! And whoever can tell me where the "I said no meaning yes" line came from, I'll be VERY impressed!  
**


	6. The Performance

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! You could never know how much that meant to me. It really helped me feel better about myself and my writing. I know I am not great, I admit it. I am not ever going to be the next Agatha Christy or Jane Austen but I do have a great passion for my writing. Writing for me is everything and I will work to only make myself better for you guys. I won't let myself down or you all down either. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You are not obligated to leave a review, you never are, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did. By the way, the story I was talking about was deleted. I didn't like it and knew it needed improvement. Anyways, enjoy chapter six!**

**Chapter Six**

Casey was stressed to the max Friday night. Was her hair perfect? The outfit she had chosen? What if her voice cracked? What if she couldn't reach some of the notes? What of she ruined her reputation and D-Rock's by butchering this song! As if sensing her discomfort and worries, Derek strolled over to her just as cocky and confidant as he always was. It made Casey wonder if he ever had an unsure moment in his life. After seeing him smirk at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall, Casey had her answer.

"Case, what's wrong?" Derek asked her.

"Nothing," Casey shook her head.

"Case, I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. Usually that something is me but considering I don't thing I've done anything to merit you being upset with me…yet."

"It's not you," Casey shook her head again.

"Really?" Derek laughed, "That sure is a relief. So then, what is it?"

"I…I…you are going to think it's silly."

Casey sighed, flopping herself down upon a nearby chair behind the curtain that in just mere moments, she would be standing in front of singing…it front of lots of people! She couldn't do it. Sure, she could sing in front of her school but that was easy. This…this wasn't so easy. There were reporters rumored to be attending who'd write editorials for tomorrow's paper. If she got a horrible review in the editorial, she swore she'd never sing again.

"Derek," Casey sighed once more, "The reviewers…"

"Shh…" Derek said in a surprisingly comforting tone, "They don't matter. We know you are a great singer, you know you're a great singer. What does it matter?"

"It matters to me!"

"Why?"  
"Because…I don't take criticism very well if you didn't already know that."

"I know," Derek said, "I know but if it means anything, I think you are a great singer."

"You aren't a reviewer," Casey chided, instantly feeling sorry that she did. After all, Derek was merely trying to offer his help, a rare offering for a Venturi, "Derek," Casey began, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. You are just worked up."

"Thanks for being so…so…understanding about this whole thing."

"Hey, I get stage fright too sometimes."

"No way!" Casey said, not believe a word he said.

"It's true. Don't tell anyone but…" Derek began, kneeling down across from where Casey sat, "I do get a little freaked before going on stage. I'm Derek Venturi! I have no other choice but to be great out there. I am a lot to live up to, you know."

"Egotistical much?"

"So much for trying to help you feel better," Derek smirked.

"Thank you," Casey smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just don't ruin my rep out there," Derek smirked again as he stood up and walked out in front of the curtain with the rest of the band members.

Casey sighed and leaned against the back of the chair. She had left out one minor detail…the other aspect of performing that made her worried was Derek. Tonight would be the night that he would find out there was no other "guy" when the "guy" didn't show up. She could always lie but Derek always caught onto her lies. She'd just have to tell him that the song was about him. What would it hurt?

After all, Kendra had broken up with him once he had turned her down. She smirked as she remembered what Derek had told her. Apparently, Kendra had gotten so angered by the thought of Casey singing, she yelled at him and called him heartless and then kicked him in the…well, you know.

"Casey, we're on in one minute," Sam hissed.

"Okay," Casey sighed as she stood up and checked herself over in the mirror on the wall. She supposed she looked presentable enough for the audience but what about Derek?

"We haven't got all night, you know," Derek whispered at her.

"I know," Casey hurried out to the stage just as Andy, the manager of Smelly Nelly's was announcing them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a special treat for you tonight. We have a special performance by D-Rock. They will be performing their newest song 'I am not That Girl.' I hope you all will sit back and enjoy the show."

"Hi everyone," Casey said into the mike, "I'm Casey and, like Andy said, we will be performing our latest song, one in which I had the privilege to write. I wrote this song about a certain boy who has no idea of my feelings for him. Hopefully tonight he will realize who I am writing about. Anyways, without further ado, 'I am not That Girl. Hit it, Ralph!"

As if miraculously cured of all ailments of stage fight, Casey began to sing her song as naturally as if she had been singing in front of her family or closest friends. Afterwards, the audience clapped and cheered and Casey distinctly heard her name being praised. For their bows, the band members each grabbed onto each other's hands and took a bow together. Casey was once again given instant shivers at Derek's touch.

"That was great, Casey!" Sam praised.

"Thank you."

"Casey, you were awesome!" Ralph smiled, giving her a high-five but missing.

"Thank you."

"Well, you weren't terrible," Derek smirked, "Far from it actually."

"Thank you, Derek," Casey smiled.

"So did he show up?"

"Who?"

"The guy. Did he show up?"

Butterflies metamorphosed in her stomach. She knew she'd have to face him sooner or later but if she had the option, Casey would had much rather preferred later.

"Yes," Casey said truthfully, "He did show up."

"And?"

"And?"

"Did he like the song?"

"He…he said it wasn't terrible."

"Oh really?" Derek cocked an eyebrow, "Do I know him?"

"I…"

"Dude and dudette," Ralph announced, "I am happy to announce we have our first check!"

Sam and Derek ran over to examine the amount and were too busy talking about their earnings to pay any mind to Casey who was busying herself by twisting her heart ring around on her finger. She had to admit, she could have rushed over and kissed Ralph for taking the attention off of her and her "guy." Of course, she knew that Derek, being the guy he was, would never let it go.

A few moments later, Derek returned to where she sat, musing and informed her that the guys had decided upon celebrating with pizza and soda at Sam's house.

"You are invited to come along too," Derek clued her in on the evening's plans, "If you want to."

"That…that's okay. You guys go ahead."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Suit yourself," Derek shrugged as he turned to go, "Oh by the way Case, the guy you were telling me about, he liked your song, trust me. He also told me that he is very lucky to have a song like that written for him. He also told me that he was sorry he was so blind to what was right in front of him."

"Wha…"

"See ya around, Space Case," Derek said, giving her a half-wave.

So he did know it was him! Casey had half a mind to run over to him and slug him for his incompetence and game-playing. However, she thought better of it. After all, he did live in the same house as he did. There'd be plenty of opportunity for all that discussion later on.

**A/N: We are nearing the end of our story and there is one final chapter left. I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me throughout this story. You were all very kind in your reviews as well as in your cheering me up. I thank you dearly for your support. **


	7. Finale

A/N: Here it is, the last chapter

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. Should we cry? No, because now I can finally work more with Twinkle Toes and my other stories. Also, the quote about "No meaning yes" was from Clue! Good job to those of you who knew it.**

**Chapter Seven **

Derek Venturi tosses his leather jacket on an empty coat peg and flopped down into his recliner. _Damn, damn, damn, damn! _He mentally cursed. What had he gotten himself into? Of course he'd known that Casey had written the song about him, that's why he didn't make a big fuss over it like Sam and Ralph had after she first sang it. He was trying to put off talking to her about it for as long as possible and he honestly didn't think he could put it off any longer. Truth be told, he liked Casey…a lot. But she had never known that. No one did. If he told her how he felt about her, they might go out meaning their family and friends would have to know he was dating his stepsister. _Yeah, that definitely won't screw your rep, _Derek mussed. What could he do? He longed for Casey ever since he first met her. _I suppose we could date secretly. But would she go for that? _All this thinking was making his head hurt and he waltzed his way into the kitchen. To his utter shock and surprise, Casey was there eating vanilla ice cream from the carton. _She only does that when she's upset about something, _Derek walked over to her and sat across from her at the kitchen bar.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey," Casey smiled back, but didn't even look up from her ice cream. Truth be told, she was worried. She was worried about what he would say, worried about what would happen to them, worried about what their friends would think, and worried about what their family would think. Vanilla ice cream had always been a comfort to her. When she was younger, her father used to fix vanilla ice cream for her. It was a comforting reminder or a simpler time and had always been there to ease her thoughts.

"So…what's up?" Derek asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well…I confessed my love for this guy in a song, I don't even know if he feels the same way, I know I am surely going to get some bad reviews in the morning paper and I think I've eaten my weight in vanilla ice cream. What's up with you?"

"Not much," Derek shrugged, "This girl I like kind of told me she liked me tonight and I kind of like her but I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her," Casey said, pulling the ice cream carton away from Derek as he tried to make a grab for it.

"I am. But she isn't really talking."

"Maybe she talked enough in the song. Maybe she is waiting for him to talk now."

"Maybe he's scared."

"Maybe she was too when she sang that song."

"Maybe he should just go to bed."

"Maybe he should just stay, get a spoon, and share some ice cream with her."

Derek smiled, walked over to the counter, and dug around in the drawer until emerging with a spoon. Sitting across from her, he reached over and dug the spoon into the ice cream. When was the last time he had had vanilla ice cream?

"Maybe he forgot how good vanilla ice cream was."

"Maybe she thinks he should stop making small talk and get down to business."

"Maybe he thinks she's sounding way too much like his brother."

"Maybe she only wants to get to the bottom of everything."

"Maybe he is too scared."

"Maybe she is too."

"Maybe they should both just drop it."

"Maybe," Casey shrugged, "But that wouldn't solve anything."

"True," Derek nodded, taking another bite of ice cream, "He really liked the song she wrote for him."

"She is really happy to hear that."

"He also finds the whole third person discussion getting annoying."

"She does too."

"Enough!" Derek laughed, "Look, I liked the song you wrote for me. I _really _liked it."

"I am glad you _really _liked it," Casey smiled, "I was worried you wouldn't."

"Casey…I…I like you."

"I…I like you too, Derek."

"What should we do?"

"Well," Casey sighed, "We could go about our business like none of this happened."

"I don't like that idea."

"Me either. We could date and tell everyone and face their scorn and condemnation."

"I don't like that idea either."

"Neither do I. But there is always the next option."

"Which is?"

"Secretly dating."

"I like that idea."

"I like that idea too," Casey smiled, putting the lid back on the ice cream.

She went over to Derek, kissed him on the cheek, and hurried upstairs leaving him to stand in the middle of the kitchen totally bewildered. Casey McDonald just kissed him! She just kissed him! Derek smirked as he leaned against the counter, _she kissed me!

* * *

_

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, does he know yet?"

"Does who know what?" Casey asked innocently in the phone.

Emily had just called asking how everything worked out between Casey and her mystery guy. It had been two days since Casey and Derek had confessed to both liking each other and they had been currently lying in her bed together watching TV. The rest of the family was running errands leaving Casey and Derek to their own devices. Derek had his arm around Casey and she had her head resting on his chest. It was a very sweet moment; Emily's phone call had been an unwanted interruption to their "snuggle time" and Derek was not happy about it to say the least.

"Does your guy know that you like him?" Emily cried into the phone.

"Well…yes…I…I…I told him…Friday night…and…and…he said…that was…_stop it!_...fine…and…and…Emily now isn't a good time!"

"Casey, what's wrong?" Emily asked, "Are you laughing.

"Yes…" Casey giggled into the phone as Derek's fingers found their way to her ribs, "I…I am…I'm just watching a…a funny thing on…on TV," Casey said between giggles.

"Well, are you and this guy going out?" Emily asked.

"Yes…" Casey giggled, "We…we are."

"Oookay, whatever Casey. I am glad you guys are going out and it all worked out. Call me back when you can actually talk," Emily smiled into the phone.

"Will…do," Casey giggled as she pressed the OFF button on the phone, "Der-ek!"

"What?" He asked sheepishly.

"I was on the phone."

"So? She interrupted out time together."

"True," Casey nodded, "And we do get such little time together."

"You know, Casey," Derek smirked, "You got something wrong in your song."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kendra wasn't 'that girl' you are. I am so glad I realized that."

"Me too, Derek, me too."

**A/N: Okay, I am sad that it's over but at least I can write more for Twinkle Toes (if you hadn't read it, I suggest you do) and some of my Harry Potter stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you all so much! I love you guys!**


End file.
